Life is full of surprises
by irishswimmerwolf
Summary: When 17 year old Moro left home to learn how to control her mutant ability, she never expected any of this. Life is full of surprises, but is she ready to except who she is and what her new life as a feral mutant has to offer? *Moro's mutant ability is credited to Stephanie Moyer, her ability is like Jacob Black. All characters are credited to the creator's of the X-men
1. Chapter 1

She needed to get away. Go someplace where she wouldn't hurt anyone. If she wasn't careful, she could lose her temper and hurt someone, badly. Moro decided that she would leave in the darkness of the night, that way no one would have the opportunity to stop her. She quietly crept down the staircase and out the door.

Being what she was, she didn't need any belongings. She would only be gone a couple weeks, just to gain control of her ability to phase into a wolf. But this was not just a regular sized wolf, no; this wolf was the size of a Clydesdale horse. How she managed to find out that she could do this without anyone being around when she did, was an absolute miracle. Her family would think she was freak. They wouldn't say it though; they would be too busy running in the other direction.

As Moro ran past the lake and into the woods of the Appalachian Mountains, she turned around to look at her house one last time. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling this would be the last time she'd see it. She would do her best to make it back without worrying them too much.

Once she was sure she was far enough into the woods, the heat inside her started growing. She took a deep breath, but with that breath came a very low, deep growl. Her body started shaking. A shudder rippled through her body, along her shoulders and down her spine.

Moro shook her head, as though she was trying to concentrate. The girl fell forward and halfway to the forest floor there was a sound of clothes tearing. Moro exploded. The wolf that now stood in place of the human was more than three times her size.

As a wolf, all of her senses were heightened by 100%. In case she needed to, she could smell people or creatures coming for miles. Whether they were female or male, heavey set, or thin, threatening or not. But even as a human, her hearing was by far better than any average person. She could be on the fourth floor of a building and hear a conversation on the third floor, clear as day. She could also smell different people on other peoples clothes. Her younger brother thought this annoying, especially coming in from keg parties in the woods.

He was the only one who knew what she was and what she could do. Althought he knew this, she did not tell him she was going to be away for a few weeks. Kiefer would follow her. As far as the girl knew, he wasn't a mutant. But what did she know, Moro never met another mutant. She only heard of them on the news, always interested to meet one one day and here she was. Moro was one of the them. If only she could find the people she saw on tv, it would make the lonely mutants life much easier.

The black wolf started to run at a sprinting pace. She needed to find a place to sleep for the day. She needed to practice keeping control at night so she wouldn't have problem with running from hunters, despite her heightened senses. As she ran, she saw up ahead about three acres, a cave that looked nice enough to curl up in.

Moro lingered in the entrance of the cave, "I should check ahead of time for inhabitants of the cave. Just in case," she thought. Dropping her muzzle to the ground, she caught wind of something she never smelled before. "I've only ever been a wolf a few times before, but even then I would have picked this up before. It smells like a man AND feral. But that's not possible; I'm the only mutant of my kind. At least, I thought I was."

The smell she picked up was about a mile and a half away, so she considered herself safe for the time being. She continued to enter the cave as the sun was beginning to come up. "Better get some sleep during the day," she thought to herself, "I have a lot of things to work on starting tomorrow." Moro was still unaware of a lot of what this other part of herself could do. She needed to start making mental notes what abilities she had, what effects her and what does not. And in case she needs to, she also needed to start hunting. Considering she was going to be feral for awhile, she needed to learn how to defend herself this way.

As the sun came up, the black wolf deep into the cave drifted asleep. Little did it know what lied in the night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf slept from the time the sun came up, till the time it went down. Moro got up and shook herself off. She slowly stalked out of the moist cave, and sniffed the air for that scent she picked up earlier.

"Nope, some other mutant was probably just passing through. But what I don't understand is, if it was feral, it definitely would have caught my scent. Why wouldn't they come look for me?" Moro shook the thought out of her head, it was nothing….right?

The wolf turned her ears in the opposite direction; perking them up thinking she heard a snap of a branch, or crunch of leaves. After searching the scene and finding nothing that was worth her time, she carried on further through the woods.

It was getting cold. Although she had only been in the mountains for about a week, the wolf realized that she had just left when the winter solstice had started. The heavy fur coat came in handy, but even as a human the cold didn't really bother her.

"Once I get back home," the feral thought, "I really need to compare myself to average humans." Not only did the frigid weather not affect her, but she also realized she was getting stronger. Her muscles were well toned, and you could also see traces of muscles on her stomach.

Every day, the girl practiced phasing in and out of being a wolf. Slowing her heart rate down on command would come in to great use at some point.

"I need to establish territory, make it clear to other animals or people that this land belongs to me!" She made a mile stretch around the cave, marking her territory as she went. But as she went around her property for a once over, she noticed a pattern. Deer body parts were scattered around the border Moro had just finished.

She looked over the torn bits of the deer. "This is not human; these parts were torn clean off," she thought. But the weird part was, not one piece of the creature was eaten. Along with getting used to her wolf self, the girl also started to pick up how other animals communicated with each other.

Moro suddenly realized that this was a warning, a warning that she was no longer alone.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." Moro snapped her head around while her muzzle wrinkled back over her white teeth and another growl rolled through her barrel chest.

His shoulders were level with her shoulder blades as a wolf, making him about six and a half feet tall. He was dark and ruggedly handsome. He had dark brown hair that went down into mutton chops, framing his face.

The black wolf lifted her nose to get a whiff of his smell. _Feral. _He must have been the mutant that was here a couple days back. Which means he was watching her this whole time, he saw her _naked. _Moro's hackles rose all down her back and to the tip of her tail.

"Oh come on baby girl, don't make this harder than it has to be," he said with a smug look on his face.

The wolf stretched her legs and neck, making her appear eight feet tall. Moro locked eyes with her prey and crouched low ready to attack. The wolf sprang at him. The man roared like a mountain cat and springing out in mid air, he used his whole body to push her over, knocking her against a large, nearby rock.

Whimpering, Moro pushed herself up from the ground.

"Just turn back into a girl and we can go back to the base," he said roughly. She gave up, even though the wolf barely gave him a satisfying fight. Moro knew even as a wolf, she was no match for him. This man probably had years of training behind him.

Feeling defeated, the girl ran back into cave where she remembered hiding clothes a couple days ago. She managed to sneak back into her house while her family was away for the day sometime during that week.

She pulled the hooded sweatshirt over her head and finally put some warm sweatpants on that said, _**Penn State University Basketball**_, on the leg. She didn't know why she had them, but they were comfortable and came in handy when she needed to slip some clothes on quickly. She also kept her Ugg boots with her as well. They kept her feet warm when it snowed.

Moro threw the shoes on quickly. She thought if she caught him off guard, she could get a head start to run. She was not about to give up just yet. The girl was not about to give up her life as a human just yet. As fast as she could, Moro sprinted out of the cave and ran as fast as she could down the mountain.

The man sighed, "I love it when they run." Running on all fours like a cat, he ran down the same trail she did. He caught up with her no problem. Sabretooth sprung out at her, tackling the girl roughly down the rocky path.

Finally when the pair slid to a stop, he flipped the girl on her back. Moro grunted. He was putting all his weight on her and she could barely breathe. The man made a triumphant growl. How had he seen so well in the dark? Well, being part cat I guess he had night vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Moro woke to the sound of heavy hunting boots hitting the forest floor. A pair of strong arms were holding her as the big cat like man trudged through the forest's thick brush. Victor's right arm was underneath her knees, while his left supported her back. She vaguely remembered being knocked out; maybe it was his heavy weight that cut off the circulation to her brain.

The feral leaned her head back just enough to see the night sky. The moon and stars brightly lit there pathway to God knows where ever the hell this man was taking her. And why had he wanted her of all feral mutants out there?

Moro looked up at her captor, trying to focus her blurry vision on his bold features. His teeth were clenched, making the muscle in his jaw ripple every so often. He was tall, dark and handsome. But his feral side seemed to overtake his humanity. She wondered how long he had been like this and why? Every now and then a malicious growl would rumble out of his chest. Moro squirmed in his tight grasp uncomfortably. "Stop struggling wolf," he spat.

As the girls instincts kicked into high gear, she tumbled out of his grasp and landed with a thud on the ground. But seconds before hitting the pile of leaves underneath her, she phased with a blink of an eye. There was no way in hell she could defend herself as a human, up against him anyway.

Phasing, she tore her last pair of clothes she brought with her. "Shit," she thought. The wolf rolled back onto her feet, or rather, paws. Moro lowered her ears against her head, while balancing herself into a crouch. Her hackles rose all down her back, sending him a feral warning.

"Okay frail; let's see what you've got," Creed hissed. Also having the qualities a feral, he got down on all fours and bounded towards her. For a man, that was pretty impressive. But there was no time to be admiring him when Moro should be showing him dominance.

Once Creed had gotten close, she tackled him to the ground, flipping him onto his back. Moro slapped a large paw on his chest, flexing her long black claws. She flashed her white, dagger teeth growling down at him.

In packs, flipping another pack member or rogue wolf onto its back signified power and most of all, dominance. This was the last straw for the saber-toothed cat though. There was no fucking way someone would out rank him, a mutt no less. Victor let a vicious roar of angry out up at her. He was the one and only alpha. He would show her who was boss.

The cat like man heaved the wolf to the side like a sack of potatoes, like it only weighed a pound. Moro hit her head on the oak tree, six feet away from the beast. She got up and quickly shook herself off. The black wolf sprinted toward Victor who was also flashing his canines. He was clearly nowhere near giving up. Moro dodged the swipe of his claws at her head but felt a rake of claws cut deep into her thigh down to her back paw.

The wolf yelped in pain, and fell to the soft forest ground. Moro changed back into her human form, all the while howling. The girl would have been embarrassed of her naked body but she was too distracted by the two foot gash on the outer part in her thigh and foot. Sabretooth scanned her well toned body, not a trace of fat in sight. But she wasn't skinny; every part of her body was covered in muscle. Running in the woods for miles a day and not having fatty foods around will do that to you.

He smirked, she was the female version of him. She never gave up on fight, and she never passed up the opportunity to claim her dominance. The feral beast screamed at him, telling him that she was HIS mate. Victor realized now that he had no choice. His intuition told him to protect her with all he had. Being that he was immortal, this would not be as bad. It was breaking the news to Stryker that his best soldier had in fact bonded with his new weapon.

Boy had he cut her bad. He felt twinge of remorse all of a sudden. He shook his think trench coat off and wrapped her in it, leaving her scathed thigh exposed. Victor knelt down to her level and sniffed her wound. He gently started liking at her wound. Moro flinched, "W-What are you doing!?" Sabretooth snarled, wrinkling his nose back, threatening her to stay still and leave him be to do his job.

Even though the girl didn't want to admit it, she felt a lot better when he was done.

Victor needed something to act as a band aid for the time being but he had already generously given up his coat for her. He grunted as he found something to cover it. Creed slipped his tight black shirt off and thought of ripping it, but the shirt as a whole would cover more surface area. The cat took the cloth and wrapped it around her leg. This would be good enough until he got her back to the base.

Moro tried to focus her bleary vision, but it resisted. She wasn't sure if she lost to much blood or not but for some reason she had a gut feeling that Victor would make sure she wouldn't.

Although she couldn't see clearly, she could see that he was half naked. He was fiiine. The large feral that now stood in front of her topless, had nicely defined muscles. With every fraction of a movement he made, his muscles rippled.

The girl could not believe she actually thought she had a chance against this god-like mutant. How foolish of her.

Victor suddenly reminded himself that they needed to be on their way or that fucking prick boss of his would be up his ass if he were late. He gently scooped up his mate. Moro winced in change of position, but she quickly got comfortable and rested her head against her captor's broad chest. The cat like man purred in satisfaction as they made their way back to Stryker and back to Jimmy, his brother.

Victor Creed and James Logan were finally starting to get along with each other. But little do these two alphas know what will soon tear them apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor stomped into Stryker's base facility with his mate in his arms. He quickly regretted his decision bringing her here; God knows what Stryker wants with her mutation. Moro stirred in his arms, only to change positions. "Stryker!" Creed shouted. A man with a long white lab coat on, came down to greet the large feral.

"Ah, good work Victor," his eyes glanced down to her bandaged thigh, "But why is she wrapped up in your trench coat? Her mutation contributes to keeping her body temperature at a high rate of a hundred and six degrees. She shouldn't need it." Creed chuckled, thinking back on the fight over dominance between him and the wolf.

"We had a little…disagreement," he said. He smiled in contentment, showing off his pointed canines. Sabretooth looked down at Moro, her long dirty blonde hair flowing over his forearm like a waterfall. Her eyes fluttered open, exposing her dark grey eyes. The girl's vision struggled to focus, as they always did. Once her vision cleared, her gaze fixated on him.

"Whatever, I don't think I want to know, nor do I care to find out. Put her on the table," Stryker growled as he strode over to a table that reminded Moro of something she's seen in a morgue. "I will examine her wound before I give her back to you so you may start training with her." Victor struggled letting the girl, not because he didn't want to, but because she wouldn't let his bicep the fuck go!

"What training? Where are we? Please don't let me go," she grumbled. Moro was becoming attached Victor, she didn't know why. The girl had only known him for a few days. The feral was getting annoyed, even if she was his mate and all. He still needed to tell her about that. "Come on, he just wants to check your leg out," he said. Moro stopped struggling and agreed, and allowed her to be put down on the silver examining table.

Stryker took off Victor's replacement bandage, ignoring the fact that she was buck naked. He must have seen people like this a lot. Even so, she felt uncomfortable under his hands.

Although the shirt was bloody, underneath it, the wound was fully healed. There was no trace of the gash; it was like it was never there. "Victor, it seems to me she has the same healing gene that you do," Stryker said, shocked.

"So I heal faster than others, so what?" The wolf didn't understand what the big deal was. "Your healing will save your life, it makes you immortal," Stryker explained. "Wow, I really don't know what to say to that," Moro said turning to look at Victor, "that means you're immortal too, right?" The wolf tried to hide the excitement in her voice. Creed smiled, smelling her excited emotion. He knew the feral part of her had finally realized their relationship.

"Take her and get her a change of clothes, she will be training with the team as soon as possible." Creed nodded his head and grunted in agreement. Stryker wrapped Victor's trench coat around her as the feral picked her up bridal style.

He swiftly walked out of the base facility and into what looked like a dorm. In the middle of it were four couches and a brown coffee table. This is probably where they had their team meetings, the wolf thought to herself.

On each side of the courtyard, there were four doors. Victor walked towards to the second door to the left and unlocked it with one of his claws. The girl wrinkled her nose at how messy his room was. The bed wasn't made, there was a hole in the wall next to the door, the lamp next to Creed's bed was shattered and there was laundry all over the floor.

Moro wrapped the coat around her body, shivering. "What are you going to give me to wear? None of your clothes will fit," the wolf muttered. Ignoring her, Victor continued to look through his drawer, picking out a pair of black boxers and a white long sleeved shirt. "Here," he said as he threw them at her, "put those on. You will be sleeping in bed with me tonight." As the girl quickly slipped on his clothes, she shook her head in disagreement, putting her feral instincts on the back burner, "Uh no? There is no way I will be sharing a bed with you! I don't even know you."

Victor pinned her up against the wall. He clutched the shirt he gave her in his fists, putting a knee in between both of her legs so she wouldn't have a chance to get away. "Listen wolf, you do what I say, when I tell you to do it. No questions asked. When I say jump you say how high! Got it?" A growl rumbled through inside his chest. Moro rolled her eyes. "Did you hear me? I asked you if you understood me!" She quickly shook her head, deciding to agree. She didn't want to cause trouble, not at this hour.

"Fine, whatever you say." Creed removed his leg from its position, and released his hold on her. "Get to bed, you have a long day tomorrow," he said coarsely, "oh and by the way, I never asked you your name." The wolf turned to look at him as she got into bed between the black sheets. "Moro, Moro Rae."

Moro, he thought. Doesn't that mean ruler of wolves? Rae's meaning was also vaguely familiar, but it just wasn't coming to him at the moment. His shirt having already been off, he slid into beside her. She had her back facing him. Sabretooth could see that she had quickly fallen asleep next to him. He flicked off the lamp that wasn't shattered and rested his head on the pillow.

Tomorrow she will meet the team and start training with them. Oh joy.


	5. Author's Note!

I'm trying to update as much as possible! School and sports take up a lot of time. I'm going for at least 2 or 3 chapters a week. I have a four day weekend coming up so I will be updating a lot this upcoming week! Btw, please vote who she should imprint on! I need for you guys to do this in order for me to continue to make this enjoyable! Otherwise I'll pick myself!

Oh, I'm not so sure that most of you are aware of what imprinting is. It's how the wolves/shapeshifters find their mate in Twilight. I'll explain or at least try to:

"_When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, he/she becomes unconditionally bound to him/her for the rest of his/her life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him/her; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person._

_Imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he/she sees the human object of his/her imprinting; if the shape-shifter does not react to a human subject the first time he sees them after he/she phases, that means he/she will never imprint on __that__ human._

_Imprinting can't be forced on anyone, no matter how much the shape-shifter may want it, as shown by Jacob Black when he tried numerous times to either imprint on Bella Swan or get over her. The same goes also for Leah Clearwater, who didn't go looking around the way Jacob did, but admitted to either wanting to imprint or be imprinted on. How imprinting will be for her is currently unknown because she is the first female wolf in their tribe's history._

_What would happen if a wolf is rejected by his imprintee is also unknown, though this is assumed to be virtually impossible; the imprinter is deemed to be the "perfect match" to the imprintee; he will be anything she may want or need, making rejection extremely unlikely. Should it happen, however, the imprinter may feel unspeakable pain._

_It is implied that once a shape-shifter imprints he will be able spend the rest of his life aging alongside his imprintee once he is able to quit phasing. It is also implied that should the imprintee be long-living or immortal, the imprinter will live alongside her as long as he can phase regularly. It is unknown whether shape-shifters need to stop phasing and for how long before breeding."_

I'm also going to try and describe how big Moro is when she phases, _The "monstrous size" of these creatures is emphasized repeatedly. As humans, they are between 6'0" and 7'0" tall, and after phasing become bigger, more muscular, and harder in look and substance._

I'm going to keep her mutation as original as possible. But I really took an interest in relating to her ability to Twilight. Try not to think about Twilight to much thought if you don't like it. Think of the imprinting more of a feral thing.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the team woke up, they were preparing themselves to train the new team member. They were surprised that Stryker did not want her for experiment, although something of the sort would come along at some point.

Moro followed Stryker, Creed, and the rest of the team into a room that was dark, cold and dingy. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and it looked as if it had not been cleaned, ever.

It had a room overlooking it that looked like a testing facility, similar to the one she was in yesterday. "I want you to let her become familiar with your scents," Stryker whispered to the team, which was pointless because Moro had hearing that caught sound waves miles away.

"Wolves work better in packs; she needs to know who is who."

William Stryker left to go observe from the room above the team, not wanting to get in the way. Eight men stood around Moro, as she was inside of the circle. Most of them were easy on the eyes, maybe being on this 'team' would not be so bad, she thought. The feral lifted her nose in the air, trying to get a hold of each of their individual scents. She recognized Victor's scent right away; she also quickly picked up a whiff of arrogance.

The man that smelled of it, Wade Wilson, stepped up to Moro, to close for her liking, "So what's your name beautiful?" The girl could swear she heard a faint growl coming from Victor across the room. The man sized her up as she answered him, "It's Moro and back off buddy. I thought smelling you from across the room was bad, you smell worse up close." Ignoring her snide comment, Wade chuckled. "I like her, feisty this one."

Without warning, Wade swiftly pulled his left blade out and slashed Moro's left side. She howled at the sting, but it quickly healed as if it were never there. The man backed off as she pulled her lips back, baring her incoming fangs. He suddenly regretted his decision, "Stop!"

The balding man scoffed, "It's too late now, she can't control herself!"

"Wade, you asshole! Get back before she scars your face!" Creed shouted. The man attempted to back away but slipped onto his back in the process.

Moro felt the all too familiar shudder, ripple through her body. She involuntarily fell half way to the floor. Roaring, she exploded into her wolf form, throwing her hands above her head as they turned into large black paws.

The wolf snarled at Wade, as she inched closer to him. He was failing miserably at getting away from her. He had never seen anything like her. He knew of no mutants that could actually turn into the feral that they were. The man slipped on something, landing on his back. Moro slapped a large paw onto his muscular chest. She lowered her muzzle to where her paw was, memorizing his scent.

Wade was terrified, what the hell was this oversized mutt going to do to him? Obviously he had forgotten what Stryker had said, probably running his mouth again. Almost as if he had read Deadpools mind, Logan answered, "She's trying to get used to your scent. She considers us apart of her pack now, already. The kid just wanted to scare you."

The wolf trotted over to the man who had just spoken. She made a circle, sniffing all over the Wolverine. He allowed her to get a whiff of his blades.. "This is amazing." He reached out to touch her, as she lowered her large skull for him to do so.

Moro made a chuffing noise, realizing why dogs enjoy this so much. After she had become quite aware of everyone's stink, she had realized that she had forgotten just one person. _Victor Creed. _She tried to conceal herself while she approached him, acting as if he were her prey.

"I can hear you wolf." Now she let her feral side completely take over. Moro had never done this before. She had always gained control of herself. The wolf locked eyes with his dark ones, suddenly locking her in that position. She never felt this feeling before. It felt as if there was a gravitational pull, her center shifted. The earth was no longer holding her there, he was. A glowing heat filled her as she took his appearance in.

Moro suddenly felt the deepest urge to do anything to protect the man in front of her. The wolf would do anything, be anything he needs. She affectionately started to rubbing her head into his chest, getting her scent all over him.

Victor smiled, growling in contentment. Her feral side had just recognized him as her mate, but something entirely different than the male feral did. She was put on this earth to protect him and only him. Well, with the exception of her mutant pack, of course.

Creed felt the same way. He had never felt this way about anyone. He only fucked someone out of pleasure, for his own selfish reasons. Sabretooth would kill anyone for this girl, to protect her and only her. He didn't have that sense of loyalty to the 'pack'.

When training was over, Creed took Moro to the room they had stayed in the night before. The wolf and cat battled for dominance on the floor, the wall and the bed, making a mess of the place as they went. Finally, Moro gave in to him. She was the alpha of her mutant pack but alone he was the alpha of the relationship. He needed to keep that reputation up.

They both let their feral side take over. Victor nipped at her neck, showing his dominance over her. Moro protested but got tired in general. She was in a new environment, and had a pack to take care of.

They tangled their legs together as he pulled her closer to him. Victor threw the covers over her, keepin her warm as possible. She rolled over onto her left side, facing him. Moro tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips gently. Nuzzling herself into him, she finally succumbed to blissful sleep.

And for once, she got a full nights rest because she felt protected.

Read and review please! Thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
